The chemistry of small ring hetercyclic compounds has fascinated the organic chemist not only because of its theoretical implications but also for the diversity of its synthetic procedures and the unusual nature of its transformations. It is the intention of this investigator to examine possible preparations of a number of small ring heterocycles which have not been either described or fully characterized. Correlation of bond angle strain and chemical reactivity for these systems is considered desirable. Also planned is an investigation of the possibility of different behavior of these heterocycles when compared to their known carbocyclic counterparts.